narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Kunoichi Kampf
Sakura ist ja recht stark aber glaubt ihr das sie gegen Hinata im Kampf gewinnt also von den Jutsus, Techniken und den Paragramm? Könnt ihr mir das sagen aber nur wer ein Naruto Wisser ist? Ich bin der Meinung das sie mit Kraft allein nicht gewinnen kann. Sakura hat zwar mittlerweile viel Kraft, aber gegen die Augen der Hyuga haben nur wenige eine Chance und Sakura hat sich mehr auf die Medizin konzentriert als auf Kampftechniken. Ich würde sogar soweit gehn das Hinata das stärkste Mädchen der Generation im Kampf ist. Naja Sakura war Anfangs relativ schwach, jedoch wurde sie nach Tsunades Traning richtig stark. Hinata besitzt das Byakugan und kann auch Juuken was sie auch gefährlich macht. Hinatas Vorteile: -Byakugan -Juuken Sakuras Vorteile: -Übermenschlivhe Kräfte -Durch Tsunade sehr schnell geworden -kann sich heilen -Yin-Siegel Fazit: Ich finde Sakura ist einfach stärker als Hinata. Von Paragramm her ist Sakura das stärkste Mädchen. Und wenn Sakura ihr Yin-Siegel löst hat sie unglaubische Chakramengen und kann Byakugou no Jutsu einsetzten. Also S A K U R A ist stärker als Hinata!!!!!! Karashi.13 (Diskussion) 18:53, 15. Dez. 2014 (UTC) : Vielleicht sind ja beide auch exakt gleich stark, wie bei Naruto und Sasuke? Sakura kann durch normales Juuken ausgelöste Organschäden/innere Blutungen sicher problemlos heilen (bei diesen trigram palm Attacken die Tenketsu blocken bin ich mir jetzt nicht 100% sicher, da ja selbst Byakugou auf kontrolliertem Chakrafluss durch den Körper basiert... könnte vllt etwas umständlicher werden, das zu heilen), Hinata dagegen wäre nach einem Treffer von Sakura am Ende. Allerdings ist es ihr mit Byakugan sicher möglich, die (eher langsamen) Schläge kommen zu sehen, d.h. Sakura wird kaum einen Treffer landen können... Am Ende also ein vielleicht Unentschieden, weil sich die beiden Kräfte gegenseitig kompensieren? Sakura vs Rock Lee fände ich mal interessant. Transcendency (Diskussion) 19:08, 22. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Also wenn beide noch Genin wären, den hätte Hinata bestimmt gewonnen. Aber Sakura wurde fast drei Jahre lang von Tsunade, einer der legendären Sannin und oben drauf noch vom Hokage der 5. Generation trainiert. Also hat Sakura an unglaubliche Kraft zugenommen. Später in The Last ist Sakura nun Jonin und Hinata immernovh Chunin, das beweist, das Sakura als stärkere Kunoichi geht. Wenn Sakura sie mit ihren übermenschlichen Kräften trifft ist das für Hinata vorbei. Dazu beherrscht sie nun auch das Yin-Siegel. Wenn Sie das löst hat sie unglaubliche Chakramengen und viele Kin-Jutsus. Also und wenn sie den Byakugou no Jutsu, Souzou Saisei no Jutsu anwendet und Katsuyu beschwört mit ihrer Säure würde wirklich sagen Sakura ist stärker als Hinata. Naruto Wisser123 (Diskussion) 12:24, 31. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Also, das Byakugan kann man nicht erlernen. Die Chakrakontrolle von Sakura schon. Sakura macht genau das was Choji im Kampf auf der Suche nach Sasuke machte. Das ganze Chakra in einen Schlag, das kann jeder mit guter Chakrakontrolle erlernen. Tsunade hatte es auch gegen Kabuto schwer, warum sollte dann Sakura gegen Hinata gewinnen??? Niemand kann die Chakrakontrolle erlernen man muss sie üben. Und sein Chakra perfekt unter Kontrolle haben ist sehr schwierig, was auch Kakashi mehrmals sagte bei der aller ersten Mission. Und Sakura macht nicht genau das gleiche wie Choji im Kampf gegen Jirobo. Chakra in die Hand zu konzentrieren und beim letzten Schlag zu entfesseln erlernen nur sehr wenige (Chakura Panchi, Oukashou). Was du meinst, das Choji angewendet hat ist das Choudan Bakugeki. Bei diesem Jutsu werden auf der Stelle alle Kalorien des Körpers verbrannt und in Chakra umgewandelt. Da die Akimichis allesamt fettleibig sind, kann es sein, dass sie bis zu 100 mal stärker werden. Somit erlangt der Anwender natürliche Kraft. Tsunade und Sakuras Kraft ist viel stärker als beim Choudan Bakugeki. Tsunade hatte es nur schwer gegen Kabuto, weil sie vor Wut gekämpft hat. Kabuto ist einfach mal nicht auf Tsunades Level. Erstens Sakura ist vom Parameter her sowieso stärker als Hinata. Dazu wurde sie in The Last Jonin und Hinata ist dort weiterhin Chunin. Sie kann Katsuyu beschwören. Gegen Katsuyu verliert Hinata haushoch. Ich könnte noch viel mehr aufzählen, doch würde ich trotzdem sagen, dass Sakura um einiges stärker ist als Hinata.Naruto Wisser123 (Diskussion) 14:16, 26. Feb. 2015 (UTC) '''"Niemand kann die Chakrakontrolle erlernen man muss sie üben"........ '''was soll das heißen. Üben ist erlernen !!! Wer übt der lernt. Genau um das geht es. Chakrajkontrolle kann mann erlernen. Alles was Sakura gelern hat, kann jede Kunoishi durch harte Arbeit erlernen. Also NARUTO nicht WISSER123. Zuerst denken dann schreiben. Sein Chakra perfekt zu kontrollieren kann man erlernen man muss aber hart daran trainieren. Sakura hatte schon als Genin die beste Chakrakontrolle von ihren Teammitglieder. Und auch besser als Hinatas. Falsch!!! Nicht jede Kunoichi kann das erlernen was Sakura drauf hat. Ein Beweis ist allein das Sakura und Tsunade die einzigen bekannten Anwender sind, die über unmenschliche Kräfte verfügen. Shizune, ist ein toller Medizin-Ninja mit einer guten Chakrakontrolle. Shizune war nicht in der Lage das Chakrasammelpunkt zu erhalten also das Siegel auf der Stirn, da man eine extrem gute Chakrakontrolle dafür braucht. Naruto Wisser123 (Diskussion) 13:39, 4. Mär. 2015 (UTC) O.k. nicht jede, aber so einige. Tsunade hatte ja nur die 2 als Schüler (Shizune & Sakura). Also gibt es keine Beweise das nur Sakura diese Technik meistern kann bzw. konnte, man braucht ja nur sehr gute Chakrakontrolle. Und ganz sicher ist nicht Sakura die beste in der Chakrakontrolle, sie gehört sicher zu den Besten ist aber sicher nicht die Beste. Übung macht den Meister und Saskura hatte ja auch genug Zeit zum üben. Shizune arbeitet die ganze Zeit, mehr ist nicht zu schreiben. Sakuras Chakrakontrolle ist viel besser als die von Hinata. Sakura hatte nicht genug Zeit zu üben, da sie Chakrakontrolle nicht geübt hat. Auf der ersten Mission hat sie es unter Beweis gestellt. Jetzt kannst du mir mal sagen warum du denkst das Hinata stärker ist als Sakura. Naruto Wisser123 (Diskussion) 14:46, 4. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Sakura ist die stärkste ihrer Generation,aber nicht der stärkere gewinnt immer den Kampf. Das Sakura eine erlernbare Fähigkeit hat und Hinata eine Erbfähigkeit ist nicht zu leugnen, aber das sagt nichts über den Ausgang eines möglichen Kampfes aus. Es kommt darauf an wer die ersten Treffer landen kann. Die stärkste in der Kraft ist Sakura, Hinata hat das Byakugan und die dazu gehörige Technik. Beide sind was besonderes, und wen er gewinnen lassen würde kann nur Kishi beantworten. Jedem das seine.